Unexpected Perfection
by xXDesy-DragonXx
Summary: Bella lived in a small,quiet town in Nashville,TN and thought it would never change untill Edward Cullen changed that.Then one drunken night with Edward left Bella pregnant w/ his twins,and 1 has cancer,but Bella cant afford care.Then Edward comes back
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BUT THE STORY IS MINE

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Bella POV<p>

"Alice please stop. Your pouting and begging doesn't work on me I taught you that trick. And no matter how many times you ask the answer is still no!" Alice and I have been best friends since we met in the 4th grade, and I love her to death with all my heart but sometimes I can only take so much of Alice. Like now she has been bugging me all day about going to a new club called Cosmo's or something like that. But the little pixie is a persistent little thing and won't take no for an answer.

"But whyyyy Bellaaaaaa! It'll be fun! Plus I heard that Edward Cullen and his team would be there tonight to celebrate their win." Alice said raising an eye brow. As if _that_ would make me go.

Edward Cullen was a star athlete and is said to be the best NFL football player to have ever existed. He was the quarterback for a big shot team called the Buck Horns (**A/N Sorry only one that fit the state that I could think of)** from me and my brothers, Jasper and Emmett, home town in Nashville, Tennessee. He was who every guy wanted to be and who every girl wanted to date, and with him now on the team he turned a small town into a mini Los Angeles and he was the new celebrity that everyone wanted to know about. Visit where he lived went to school, where he was born and stuff like that. I hate what he did to this once peaceful town.

I really hate Edward Cullen, I mean don't get me wrong I'm sure he's a nice guy an all but you have to look at it from my perspective. You see I grew up in a very non-active, quiet town and I never wanted that to end. I never wanted some noisy people screaming Edwards name whenever the team came home. I never wanted a big shot team and I'm sure no one else wanted any of that stuff either. I just wanted to finish collage and become an English teacher, get married and raise my children on my farm and lead a quiet, pimple life. That's pretty much the way I was raised. There was no way some football player is going to change that.

I was pulled out of thought by aloud squealing sound coming from the now jumping in place Alice.

"What's up with you?" I asked

"Well I just got a text from Angela and she said that Ben just asked her to go to the same club we're going to! This is going to be so much fun! Now go get dressed, because we're leaving at eleven o 'clock and it's already nine." As she said this she was pushing me up the stairs.

"Whoa, whoa whoa Alice I never said I was goi—"

"Yes you are going because Angela wants you to be there for her on her first date with Ben and she said that if you don't go she will be really hurt. Do you want to hurt her feelings?"

_Dammit I didn't want to hurt Angela, but I also didn't want to go…Ugh! Curse Angela and her niceness._ I thought.

I was just about to give into Alice when I heard banging at my door and a booming voice coming from the other side of my front door. I immediately recognized the voice and smiled.  
>"HELLO BELLA! YOU HOME BABY GIRL? OPEN UP!"<p>

I rushed out of Alice's grasp and ran to the door to let my twin brother Emmett in. Once I opened the door I was caught in a huge bear hug. I mentally chuckled, and I would've done it verbally but at the moment I couldn't really breathe. Emmy was a 6 '4 and was _very _and I mean_ very _strong.

"Emmy…need…air!" after I said that I was finally released and I took in a big breath in my lungs.

"Sorry Sissy I just missed you. I haven't seen you in like what four days? I think that's a little too much time to be away from the bestest twin sister in the world don't cha think. Plus tonight we're going out 'kay? So go get dressed we're meetin' Jazz over there at this new place."

_Really? Now my big brother _and _my twin too?_ Gosh everyone is trying to get me outta my house. Well if my brothers are going then it can't be that bad.

"Okay, okay I'm going, don't get your panties in a wad. Alice come on you are ganna have to do my makeup and hair. Don't worry Bubba (**A/N: That's what I call my big brother) **we'll be down in half an hour 'kay."

"Alright well I ganna be in the game room playing COD: Black Ops (**My favorite game!)** If ya'll need me."

The game room was actually my basement but since my brothers practically live here they wanted on room where they can hang out in when they stay over which is like every weekend. I have a two story house that's painted white and with seven rooms, two bathrooms, two living rooms and in my attic it's the movie room because that place is kind of empty so sound bounces of the walls so it was a good place to put a surround sound system.

My father and mother are both very successful lawyers so they give all of us kids a lot of money just to get homes and tuition money for college, but to tell you the truth my Papa always gave me a little bit more money because I was a daddy's girl.

Alice was about half way done with my hair when I noticed something… Alice was blushing! Alice never blushes unless she's at the point of nervous where she is just about to piss herself. She has also been quiet since Emmett said that we were going to meet my brother at Cosmos…Oh! I understand now. I smiled to myself.

"So Alice ya looking forward to seeing my brother? I am I miss him. He's been telling me that he's been kind of lonely. He also said that he really wants us to visit him, especially you." I knew Alice has had a crush On Jasper I mean who could blame her all my friends used to or still do have secret crushes on my brothers because of their good looks.

Emmett has short black hair that he gets from my Papa and honey gold eyes that we both have, also we both have dimples on our cheeks. I think of Emmett as a big teddy bear. I mean yeah if you don't know him he might look intimidating because of all his muscle but once you get to know him he's just a big softy. He's the jokester on the family and never seems to run outta energy.

Now Jasper has short curly dirty blond hair and blue eyes. My dad says that he's a spitting image of Grandpa Swan which is true, because we've all seen pictures. Jasper always seems to always give out vides of calm whenever he's around, and sometime he is the only one how can calm down Emmy whenever he get to angry or to excited. He is a little shy but he can still put up a fight. He stands at about 6' 3 and he can always make someone happy when their down and I love him for that.

Alice's eyes got huge after I said that and she blushed deeper.

"Did he really say that?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Oh yeah he did. Would I ever lie to you?"

"No. And yes I am excited to see your brother it's been a long time since I have seen him. Okay now I want you to close your eyes for me."

I did as she asked and then she sprayed me with the most delicious smelling perfume. It smelled like peaches, with roses, and freesia. Then she turned me and told me to open my eyes. When I did I was amazed yet again by the magic of Alice.

"Wow Alice! I love it! You never stop surprising me." My light brown hair was curled with this spiral iron and I had light blue eye shadow and a little bit of blush. The makeup was a perfect match to my short tight royal blue dress and my black heels that added an inch to my 5' 3 height. "Okay so I'm ready. You ready?"

"Yup. Let's go get Emmett before he gets to into the game and change his mind about taking us to the club."

"Yeah you're right, let's go."

When we got downstairs to the game room Emmy didn't even notice us come in his eyes we're glued to the TV.

"Emmett." I called, but he didn't even acknowledge me.

"Emmett!" Ali yelled.

"Hmm?" That was the only response we got from him.

"We're ready to leave. You know to the club. Where you are supposed to be taking us to?"

"Oh yeah hold let me just finish this one game…" His eyes still not leaving the screen.

"Oh you are not ruining my night." I heard Alice mumble before heading towards where the X-box and TV was connected and unplugged the X-box.

That did it. Emmett jumped up from the couch and looked at Alice like she had grown two heads.

"What cha do that for! I was in the middle of a game here!" then he turned to me. "And you just stand there an'— you are not wearing that." Gesturing to my dress with a look of pure seriousness.

"Oh hurry up you big oaf and get to the car or were ganna be late." Pushing him up the stairs and threw my front door with the help of Alice. We finally got Emmett to drive us to the club and when we arrived my other brother Jasper was outside waiting for us.

"Hey Jasper! How's my big bro this lovely afternoon?" I asked him while giving him a big hug.

"Good." He said after giving me a kiss on the check then he turned to Alice " My my. Alice Brandon, but it is good to see you." Then he reached for her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed her hand.

"Hey! Are we ganna stay out here all day or are ya'll coming in?" Interrupted Emmett. God lord that man always had terrible timing.

We all walked in and the first thing we did was head to the dance floor. I was dancing with Emmett so Alice would have no choice but to dance with Jasper. I love playing match maker. I was having a great time until I headed toward the bar and tripped on my own feet and into someone's arms.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sor—" I stopped mid-sentence when I looked up to see the person who saved me and saw the one person I never wanted to meet in my life. Edward _freaking _Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry guys internet problems, then my charger broke so I had to get that shipped then my brother took my laptop to New York to study thinking it was his and then school started so i couldn't find time so yea fate hates me right now but anyways heres chapter2

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.<strong>

Bella POV:

Once I saw Edward Cullen's face I freed myself of his grasp with a jerk, and saw a flash of confusion cross his face, but that was soon covered up with a smile. A beautiful crooked smile. I stared at that smile and I swear I was possessed.

"Hey there pretty lady. What's your name?" He said with a voice like honey. _Cocky turd. _

I snorted and I gained my balance and looked him in the eye.

"Not interested. _Never_ will be interested." And then I walked away. My face was all seriousness, but in my head I was screaming like a little girl. My goodness that man was drop dead beautiful. I was just about three feet from Emmett when someone grabbed my hand from behind me and I looked to see who it was. Big surprise, it was Edward Cullen.

"Come on. Don't be like that. Here let me buy you a drink. I'm Edward by the way." He said putting out his hand for me to shake.

"I know who you are. You're the guy who messed up my town. We we're happy before you came along. This place was a peaceful quiet town and Loved this town because of that, but now, you changed it. You made it your little fame hall with all your fans yelling like maniacs. All of that changed because of you. You just had to come here and ruin everything didn't you? You are—"

"Whoa there, it's not my fault that happened I didn't ask for this to happen—"

"But it did and there is no way to fix it now, and frankly I think that, that excuse is bull." I said right in his face like I have wanted to for the past four months. His face was full of shock then it turned into understanding look.

"Okay I get why your upset, I really do but before you go accusing me, why don't you listen to my side of the story, the you can judge me all you want." He said motioning for us to sit at the nearest table. We had just sat down when Emmett, Jasper, and Alice found us.

"Hey baby bell we were looking all over for ya' we're about to leave so—"Jasper stopped mid-sentence once he saw Edward.

"What are you doing with _him_ Bella?" Emmett said in a stern voice. My brothers share the same feelings as I do about what he did to our town so it's no surprise he was acting like this. Then it had just occurred to me that they all wanted to leave, but I wasn't going to leave here until I got my answers from Cullen.

"Don't worry guys we're just talking, and if you guys want you can leave. I'm not done having my discussion with Edward yet so I might be a long time."

"No Bella we came here together, so were leaving with you." Alice said coming in to the discussion.

"No guys seriously the latest I'm going to be is twelve. Just go home, and besides you all have my number if anything happens."

"Okay." They all said I tired voices. So with that they left. Then I turned my attention to the beautiful man in front of me.

"Does all of your friends and family hate me?" He chuckled. I loved his laugh.

"Most of them do. They don't really hate you they just hate what has become of our town due to the fault of you."

"Well that's 'cause you guys don't understand what football means to me and my family." He said with such sadness in his eyes I actually felt it, and it broke my heart.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a quiet voice, almost afraid to ask.

"You see when I was younger I got into some stuff and did some things that I regret. I like football and all but the only reason I need this job is because of my little sister Bailee and my mom. My little sister Bailee is six years old and she was born premature at seven months. She was born deaf, she has a rare heart disease and she has asthma. She also has minimal usage of her legs, so she needs to go to therapy every day. She has spent most of her life in a hospital bed. Can you imagine how much that hurts? To now your little sister is suffering in a hospital trying to figure out what she did wrong to deserve this?" He swallowed audibly, and it was clear he was at the brink of tears. "Now my mom she's a different story. After she found out about all the stuff wrong with Bay, she got depressed think in it was her fault. She even attempted to do suicide because she couldn't take the guilt any more. That ended her up in a coma for the past two months. My dad couldn't afford everything so I decided it was time for me to get a job. I put everything I had into training until I got scouted and that ended me up here." By the end of his speech his voice broke and he started shaking and sobbing.

I was so shocked with what he had said to me I didn't even realize I was crying to. I couldn't hate him knowing he did this to help his family. I slowly got up walked over to him and gave him a hug rubbing his back until he stopped shaking and looked up at me.

"I think I need a drink now." He said.

"I'll go with you."

Little did i know what kind of mess that would get me in

* * *

><p><strong>Review? please they help motivate me<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV:

Ugh! My head feels as if it had been hit by a truck…three times! Man what did I do last night? I opened my eyes and had to blink back a few tears because it was really bright in my room. _Huh. Weird, I don't remember opening my blinds up yesterday _I thought. I tried to get up from the bed when I felt something warm resting on my waist. I looked down to see it was a big muscular arm. _Oh my gosh! I brought someone home with me!_ I followed the length of the arm until I was face to face with my worst nightmare….

Lying down next to me was none other than Edward Cullen. I was so shocked I couldn't say anything. Then I looked around and I noticed I wasn't in my room but in a hotel I looked around more I noticed cloths lying everywhere on the floor…including my cocktail dress and undergarments.

_HOLY CRAP! PLEASE, GOD , IF YOU LOVE ME YOU WILL NOT LET THIS BE WHAT I THINK IT IS!_ I mentally prayed. I then turned my attention back to the man sleeping next to me. As I looked down our entwined bodies I noticed we were both naked. _No… no ,no, no .. I slept with Edward Cullen!_

I then started to shake a little and that caused Edward to release his hold on my waist. I wasted no time getting off of the bed and gathering my clothes from the floor and putting them on. After I was dressed I started looking for my phone. After five minutes of searching I found it in the room's bathroom floor. When I opened it I silently cursed. I had exactly 30 missed calls and 47 text messages. All from Jasper, Emmett, and Alice. I just grabbed my cell and my wallet(which was at the corner of the bed) and left the room, not wanting to face Edward in the when he awoke. By the time I reached the door I had silent tears streaming down my face. Before I closed the door I took one last look at Edwards sleeping face.

"Sorry Edward. I just can't be in your life." I mumbled and closed the door.

When I reached the streets I hailed a cab and gave the driver my address. As he drove I wondered about the hell I was going to have to face at home. Within 10 minutes I arrived in front of my beloved ranch. I gave the cab driver $20 and mumbled my thanks.

I walked up my dirt road with my head down still trying to think of a way I could wake up from this nightmare. When I was at the door I pulled out my key just as my front door was opened and I was pulled into a fierce hug.

"Bella! Oh my lord, do you know how worried we all were?" Jazzy said holding me tight. I hugged him back and let my tears fall down. "Emmett! Get down here! Bella's here!"

"BABY GIRL!" I heard Emmett yell so loud I swear I heard the house shake a little. I pulled back from Jaspers hold just in time to see Emmett run down the stairs and also pull me into a hug. It was brief but still tight.

"What happened to you little sis? Why are you crying?," Jasper paused and his soft eye's turned hard, " Was it Cullen?" I looked away and didn't answer

"It was him, wasn't it Bella." Said Emmett in a dead serious voice.

"Yes…" I quietly said.

"Did he sleep with you? Is that why you were gone all night?" Jasper asked in a scary calm voice

I could only nod my head. Emmett cursed a lot of colorful words and started to pace mumbling under his breath "I'm going to kill him, and cut off his _.(sorry gotta keep this story K+)"

"Jesus Bella! Why did we leave you there with him! This is our fault!" Jasper said. "Did you at least use protection Bella?"

At his question I froze. _Did we? Oh dear God please let us have used protection._ I looked up to find two pairs of furious eyes waiting for me to answer. I took a breath and answered them truthfully.

"I don't know" I said before I knelt to the ground and started full out sobbing.

Sorry I know this is kind of late and short but I recently moved so it was kind of hard to write when you have to catch up with work and try to make friends in a new school which has been kind of hard for me so im sorry.

REVIEW?


End file.
